<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kit and Kaboodle by zebraljb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803651">Kit and Kaboodle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb'>zebraljb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Change of Life [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Eggsy Unwin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Banter, Childbirth, M/M, Merlin likes foxes, Mpreg, Omega Merlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a sequel to "Change of Life."  Merlin has ideas about the nursery, and their baby's name.  Eggsy isn't so sure but wants to please his pregnant omega.  He NEEDS to please him...because Merlin is a grumpy nightmare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Change of Life [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kit and Kaboodle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts">Eggsyobsessed</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So eggsyobsessed asked for a sequel to her birthday fic and I was all too happy to oblige. I mentioned Merlin wanting a fox nursery, and the conversation turned quite silly.  You all reap the benefits.  :)  If you wish to see anything in the nursery, simply google "fox nursery décor"...that's what I did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Babe?  You’re joking, right?”  Eggsy stares at Merlin in disbelief.</p><p>“I am not,” Merlin says serenely, or as serenely as he can with a stomach the size of a football.  </p><p>“Lay back,” Eggsy orders, drawing Merlin’s legs up onto the sofa. He removes Merlin’s shoes and places the stocking-clad feet onto his lap.</p><p>“Oh, Christ, lad, yes…” Merlin moans as Eggsy digs his thumbs in.</p><p>“You saying all that is what got us into this predicament in the first place,” Eggsy says with a grin. “But back to the issue at hand.  You’re seriously, well, serious?”</p><p>“Yes, my sweet alpha.”  Merlin smiles and rubs his stomach.  “I’ve had multiple conversations with the wee lass and it’s what she wants.”</p><p>“Foxes. She wants a nursery decorated in foxes?” Eggsy asks in disbelief.  “What about bunnies, or elephants, or…what about Winnie-the-Pooh?” Eggsy suggests.</p><p>“Ye dinnae like my idea?”  Merlin looks crestfallen.</p><p>“No, babe, c’mon, it’s not that I don’t LIKE it, it’s just…unique.”</p><p>“Ye mean weird. Ye think I’m weird.  Ye think our baby is weird!”  Merlin swings himself off of the sofa.</p><p>“Wait! Hamish, where are you going?”</p><p>“To the loo.  Again.  Because apparently it’s my new fucking home!”  Merlin yells over his shoulder.  “Because I’m weird AND I have a bladder the size of a bloody pea.”  He waddles off to the downstairs loo.</p><p>“Fuck me,” Eggsy groans, running a hand over his face.  He stands up and waits for his mate to return.  “Hamish…please don’t think that way.  You’re not weird, our pup isn’t weird. It was just a surprise, that’s all. I didn’t realize they even made fox nursery stuff.”</p><p>“They do. Wallpaper border and crib sheets and curtains, just to name a few.  I did some research while I waited for Percival to get on comms the other day.”</p><p>“You really want this?  Foxes?”  Eggsy looks up at him.  </p><p>“Aye, alpha, I do.”</p><p>“Well then I guess we’re having a nursery decorated in foxes,” Eggsy says with a sigh.</p><p>“I love ye, my Eggsy.”  Merlin pulls him into a deep kiss.</p><p>It’s a small price to pay, really, to keep his omega happy.  Foxes can be cute.</p><p> </p><p>“Good God.”  Roxy stands in the nursery with her mouth open.  “That’s…”</p><p>“Foxy?” Eggsy says with a weak smile.  “Please, Roxy, whatever you do, say you like it. Say it’s the cutest thing you’ve ever seen.”</p><p>“Well, the gift you suggested I buy makes perfect sense now,” Roxy says, holding out the gift bag.</p><p>“No. Give it to him when he comes up here. It will make him smile, and lately I’ve been willing to pay my entire salary to get one smile out of him.  He’s been…testy.”</p><p>“Difficult.”</p><p>“Grumpy.”</p><p>“Eggsy, Merlin’s always grumpy.”</p><p>“Not like this. And not in a way that I’ve ever felt guilty about. This is all my fault. I stuck my dick in him and got him up the duff.  I made him fat and uncomfortable and afraid.”</p><p>“Afraid?”</p><p>“He’s an older pregnant omega. There are about a hundred complications that could happen and he’s researched every one. In depth. And made little note cards so I can read about them as well. Like I’m not petrified enough.  So every time I look at him and see him wincing because his favorite shoes don’t fit, I feel guilty as fuck. So we make him smile. Got it?”</p><p>“Got it.”  Roxy kisses his cheek.  “He’ll be fine.  He’s too grumpy not to.”</p><p>“That’s true…ain’t no way God wants that much grump in heaven, and the devil’s afraid he’ll take over.”  They hear slow footsteps on the stairs.  “Remember…smile,” Eggsy growls, pasting a happy grin on his face.  Eggsy loves his mate, he does, but the last ten weeks of this pregnancy might just kill him.</p><p>“Lancelot…lovely to see ye,” Merlin says as he reaches the top of the steps.  He places a hand to the small of his back for a brief moment. “It’s been too long.”</p><p>“Good afternoon, Merlin,” Roxy says politely.  “Headquarters isn’t the same without you.”</p><p>“Yes, well, the doctor seems to think that it’s better for me to be home and in bed as much as possible, which I find ridiculous.  As if I’m spending these last few months on my back in bed.”</p><p>“Don’t sound too bad to me,” Eggsy mutters, earning a slap to the back of his head from Roxy.</p><p>“Manners, Galahad,” she snaps.  </p><p>“We’ve come to a compromise.  I am permitted to work from the sofa in the living room as long as I promise to have my feet up as much as possible,” Merlin tells her.  “It is so nice to have a visitor.  I’m such a sight now that no one seems to want to come around.”</p><p>“Now, babe, that ain’t true,” Eggsy says. “People are busy.”</p><p>“I’m sure they will nae be too busy once our lass makes her appearance,” Merlin says.  “For now I am simply a vessel.  No one cares if I get lonely.”</p><p>“Oi, what am I, chopped liver?” Eggsy exclaims, thinking that Merlin has picked up some serious selfish peacock vibes from Harry.</p><p>“Ye are my perfect alpha, and I am thankful for ye every day,” Merlin says, and Eggsy can smell the sincerity in his scent.  </p><p>“Well, I highly doubt anyone thinks of you as just a vessel, sir,” Roxy says quickly.  “And I’ve brought you a gift.” She holds out a charming pink and grey gift bag.</p><p>“How lovely.”  Merlin gives her a real smile, one the agents rarely see.  “Why don’t we go down and have tea while I open it?”</p><p>“Babe, you just came up all those steps. Why don’t you open in in the nursery, and then we’ll have tea. Seems appropriate for you to open it there, right?”</p><p>“Yes.”  Merlin’s face lights up.  “Lancelot, what do ye think of the den we’ve created for our bairn?”  He goes into the nursery and carefully lowers himself into the rocking chair.</p><p>Eggsy bites his lip. <i>Please, Rox, make him smile</i>, he silently begs.  He notices her taking it all in, and he doesn’t blame her for trying to find the right words.  The walls are white, and the white crib is settled against a wall.  On the wall are two large birch tree decals on either side of the crib. Hanging from the trees are swings with foxes on them.  Smaller foxes scamper across grey wallpaper border, and beautiful rectangular wall hangings grace the opposite wall. On two are fox kits wearing wreathes of flowers, and on the third beautiful calligraphy reads, “Let her sleep for when she wakes she will move mountains…and though she be but little, she is fierce.”  There is a blank space for the a fourth hanging, which will have the baby’s name, birthdate, and a picture of yet another fox.  A mobile of trees, clouds, and another fox hangs over the crib.</p><p>“Well…I’ve never seen anything like it,” Roxy announces. She walks over to the wall hangings.  “I especially like this.  Your daughter will definitely be fierce.”  Her eyebrows raise as she looks at the fox-shaped toy bins and the tiny stuffed chair shaped like a fox.</p><p>“I agree,” Merlin says with a grin.  Eggsy sighs with relief.  “Now I will look into that sack.”  Roxy hands it over.  “Heavy,” he comments.  He chuckles as he pulls out a pile of fluff with fox ears on a hood.  “A fox towel!  How charming.”  He sighs with adoration as the next item comes out, a set of fox footie pajamas.  “She will be the cutest lass ever.”</p><p>“Course she will, she’s ours.”  Eggsy kisses his bald head.  </p><p>Merlin frowns as he pulls the last and heaviest item from the sack.  “My sister told me that after childbirth your skin gets weird, plus I know you’ll be tired…she recommended these bath products,” Roxy tells him.  “You deserve to feel good after all you’re going through.”</p><p>“How very thoughtful, Lancelot.”  Merlin reaches out and takes her hand.  “I am quite grateful.”  He struggles from the chair and actually gives her a hug.  Her eyes widen as she looks around his arm at Eggsy, who shrugs.  “Now…tea.  I have a craving for biscuits.”</p><p>“What DON’T you have a craving for?” Eggsy mutters as he heads for the stairs to help his omega.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, why don’t you come to bed?”  Eggsy asks, patting the space next to him.  “It’s not good for you to be up on your feet so much.”</p><p>“I’m not in bed because it HURTS in bed. It feels better to walk,” Merlin snaps, waddling back and forth across the bedroom with both hands at his back.</p><p>“I love you,” Eggsy offers.  “You’re the smartest pregnant omega ever.  And you have beautiful eyes, and your cock is aces, and I like the way you smirk when you get one over on Harry.”</p><p>“Thank you, my alpha,” Merlin says with a fond smile, wincing as something stabs him and he grabs at his back again.  “I love you as well.”</p><p>“Not as much as I love you.”  Eggsy knee walks to the foot of the bed so he can kiss his omega.</p><p>“I’ve decided on a name,” Merlin says somberly.</p><p>Eggsy lights up like a Christmas tree.  “Fucking FINALLY, Hamish!  Thought we was gonna be calling her Baby Unwin.”</p><p>“Harry actually suggested Lady Unwin, which I admit does have a bit of flair.”  Merlin waddles over to the dresser and gets out a notebook. He flips a few pages and adjusts his glasses.  “I had the usual…Victoria, Aileen…”</p><p>“I have a list, too!”  Eggsy leans over and digs through the nightstand.  “You know how there’s that pool at HQ about date and weight?  Well, I had everyone suggest a name as well.”</p><p>“Ye are running a betting pool on our lass?”  Merlin glares over his glasses.</p><p>“Oh, might not have told you that,” Eggsy realizes.  “It’s all good, though. Money’s going into her account…it’s fifty-fifty.  So right now, no matter what, our girl has…” He does some mental arithmetic.  “Over three hundred quid.”</p><p>“Who’s in the lead?”</p><p>Eggsy consults his paper.  “Percival, I think.  And Roxy.  We’ve had a few people fall by the wayside already, guessed too early. Percy said he knew you like a job completed on a set timeline, so he thinks you’ll go as close to full-term as possible.”</p><p>“So not Harry?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Spectacular,” Merlin says with a grin.</p><p>“So, names…” Eggsy looks at his list.  “Violet, Gwendolyn, Jessica, Beatrice, Yvonne, Laura, Meghan, Madeline, Elizabeth, Fiona, Harriet…” Eggsy grins.  “And Zaza.”</p><p>“All noble suggestions, but Zaza?”</p><p>“That’s Daisy’s offering…character on Peppa Pig.”</p><p>“And Harriet?”  Merlin actually wrinkles his nose.  “Let me guess.  Harry.”</p><p>“Yes.  I think he was joking…I THINK.”</p><p>“I do appreciate everyone taking an interest in our bairn, but I have the name.”  Merlin tears the paper from his notebook and hands it over.</p><p>Eggsy reads it and chokes on his own saliva.  “Babe.  You’re not serious, are you?”</p><p>“I am always serious.”  Merlin starts pacing again.</p><p>“Vixen.  You want to name our daughter VIXEN?”</p><p>“Vixen Annabel.  Isn’t it pretty?”</p><p>“No, Hamish.  It’s a curse.  Don’t you get it?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“A vixen is…”</p><p>“A female fox.”</p><p>“Yeah, but ain’t you ever heard like in those old movies, if they call the woman a vixen it means she’s like, beautiful but deadly or whatever.  Sly, shrewd…”</p><p>“I would not be unhappy if our daughter was sly.”</p><p>“Babe, we name our daughter Vixen, we are ASKING for her to get a reputation, and it ain’t gonna be a good one.”  Eggsy frowns up at his omega.</p><p>“Lad, with a father like you, no one would dare speak against her.”</p><p>“I can’t go beating up every boy…or girl…who talks bad about our daughter.”</p><p>“If you loved me, you’d…” Merlin winces and bends over completely, clutching at his abdomen.</p><p>Eggsy throws the papers aside and clambers out of bed.  “Babe?”</p><p>“I’m fine. I’m fine,” Merlin growls, standing back up.  He takes two steps and doubles over again.  “Fuck,” he groans, his scent panicked and pained.</p><p>“M’calling the doctor and we’re going in.”  Eggsy dives across the bed and grabs his glasses.</p><p>“Eggsy…”</p><p>Eggsy ignores him.  “Dr. Kent…yes, it’s Galahad.  I’m bringing Merlin in.  Yes, ma’am.”  He climbs back out of bed and goes to the dresser, yanking out jeans for himself and a pair of sweats for Merlin.  “C’mon, babe.”</p><p>“Eggsy, it’s nothing.”</p><p>“It is not nothing.  I can smell your fear. We’re going in, and if it’s nothing, I promise to get my reports in on time for the next month.”</p><p>“That is nothing short of a miracle,” Merlin says, but he allows Eggsy to help him out of his pajamas and into a jumper and the sweatpants.  </p><p>“Just keep doing those deep breaths we learned, okay, babe?” Eggsy says encouragingly, although he’s quite surprised he managed to get his trainers on the right feet.  His entire body is wired with anxiety but he does his best to keep calm.  “I got your bag, let’s go down the stairs.”</p><p>“It’s four days early,” Merlin pants as they slowly descend the stairs.</p><p>“That’s fine, Hamish.  Ain’t like she got a calendar in there.”  Eggsy gets him to the bottom and grabs the keys.  “I’ll bring the car around, stay here.”</p><p>“Eggsy.” Merlin grabs him, hazel eyes dark.  “I’m scared.”</p><p>“Oh, babe.”  Eggsy hugs him.  “We saved the world, you and me. SAVED it.  Think we can do a little thing like get a baby out, right?  Babies are born every day.”</p><p>“But I’m old, and…I should have taken precautions.  What if she’s…what if something’s wrong? What if I hurt her because I never should have gotten pregnant?”  The words are a whisper.  Eggsy’s never heard Merlin sound so sad.</p><p>“Look at me.”  Eggsy puts his hands on either side of Merlin’s face.  “You’ve done nothing wrong, yeah?  Our love is fierce…so fierce that it made a baby.  Doctor’s run every test known to man, our little girl is fine.  You’ve done all the work, carrying her and loving her and giving her a place to grow, and now you get to reap the reward.  Just keep breathing, and know that I’m here with you every step of the way.”</p><p>Merlin draws a ragged breath and stands up straighter. “Right.”</p><p>“I love you.”  Eggsy gives him a quick kiss and hurries out to the car.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, your little one seems ready to make her appearance.”  Dr. Kent steps away from the bed and removes her gloves.  “We could try to stop the labor for a few more days, but I absolutely see no reason to do something like that.”  She looks from Merlin to Eggsy.  “We’ll prepare him for the C-Section, and we’ll need you to scrub and get ready, Galahad.”</p><p>“All right.”  Eggsy takes Merlin’s hands in his and kisses every finger.  “I’ll be right back. Just relax, okay?”</p><p>“YOU try relaxing. They’re not slicing into YOUR body,” Merlin grumbles.</p><p>“Oh, so we’re back to bitching, then,” Eggsy says, rolling his eyes.  “And here I thought my mate had turned into a sappy fool.”</p><p>“Over my dead body,” Merlin snaps.  “Go prepare and get back here. I want ice chips.”</p><p>“You want a swift kick in your arse,” Eggsy retorts, but he smiles as he walks away.  He rarely sees Merlin express such deep emotion, and he doesn’t want him so worried. He’ll take grumpy Merlin any day over frightened and concerned Merlin.</p><p>It seems like only minutes go by as they get him prepped, he returns to Merlin’s side, and they administer the regional anesthesia.  He plants himself by Merlin’s head, takes his hand, and absolutely refuses to move. He doesn’t care if an evil villain decides to invade, he’s not moving.  </p><p>“Always thought Harry was the best thing that happened to me,” Eggsy says softly, wiping sweat from Merlin’s brow. “Brought me to Kingsman, helped me start a new life.  Because of what he gave me Dean is gone and Mum and Daisy are safe.”  He kisses the damp head.  “But now I KNOW it’s the best thing that ever happened to me, because it gave me YOU.  Fuck, Merlin, dunno why the hell you love me, but I’m so humble and grateful that you do.”  He presses his cheek to the bald head.  “Thank you for the honor you’ve given me by choosing to be my omega.”</p><p>“Lad.”  Merlin presses Eggsy’s hands to his lips.</p><p>“We’re ready to make the incision,” Dr. Kent informs them.</p><p>They squeeze their hands together tightly.  “Does it hurt?” Eggsy whispers.</p><p>“I can’t feel anything,” Merlin promises.</p><p>“I love you…I love you so fucking much, babe.”  Eggsy kisses Merlin’s head, his eyes, his nose, his chin.</p><p>“Don’t ye wish to watch?”</p><p>“No way.  We’re seeing our girl for the first time together.”</p><p>And before Eggsy knows it they hear a choked gasp, and then the angry wail of a baby.  He and Merlin stare at each other in shock.  “Congratulations, gentlemen,” Dr. Kent says, her eyes smiling over her mask.  “You have a healthy beautiful baby girl.” She holds the baby up over the little curtain stretched across Merlin’s body.</p><p>Eggsy sees wet red skin, furiously flailing arms and legs, and a shock of brown hair.  “Our lass,” Merlin says.  Eggsy looks down with dripping eyes to see tears streaming down Merlin’s face.</p><p>“Yes, Hamish…our little girl,” Eggsy whispers, awestruck.  They take her away to clean her and weigh her and do all the things they need to do.  “You are amazing. I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love ye, my Eggsy.”  Merlin closes his eyes.  “Our girl…Vixen Annabel.”</p><p>“Vixen Annabel,” Eggsy says, willing to do or say anything his omega wants at this point.</p><p>They clean Merlin up as well and whisk him away to a comfortable room.  Eggsy sends all the appropriate texts and makes the calls; Percival was the closest to the delivery date, but Merlin’s assistant Minerva was spot on with the birthweight.  He finds his omega in a pair of his pajamas, safely tucked into a bed.  “We want to keep you overnight, Merlin, just to make sure everything’s good with the incision,” a nurse is telling him as Eggsy enters the room.</p><p>“I dinnae need…”</p><p>“He’ll be staying overnight,” Eggsy interrupts.  “We both will.”</p><p>“I’ll bring a cot in, Agent Galahad,” she promises.  As she leaves the room another nurse comes in.</p><p>“Ah, perfect timing.”  She holds the baby out to Eggsy.  As alpha father, he is given the opportunity first.  “Would you like to hold your daughter?”</p><p>“I would, but after my omega holds her.”  </p><p>Merlin eagerly holds out his arms and the little bundle is gently put in place.  “Oh,” Merlin whispers.</p><p>Eggsy edges onto the bed beside him.  “She’s perfect.”</p><p>“Aye,” Merlin murmurs.  The baby is wrapped up like a burrito but Eggsy opens the blanket just enough to see a hand.  The hand immediately curls into a fist.  “Our lass is a fighter.”</p><p>“I can tell.”  Eggsy kisses the hand and tucks it away again.</p><p>“Eggsy, we dinnae need to name her Vixen.  I’ve been laying here thinking about it, and…”</p><p>“No.  It’s growing on me,” Eggsy says honestly.  “Can call her Annabel, really, but Vixen is special. Unique.  Just like we’re a unique couple.  And she’s gonna grow up brave and strong and we’ll teach her to fight her own battles. Anyone who says anything is gonna regret it.”</p><p>“Aye, I’m afraid we will have to give strict orders to the other agents about what they can teach her,” Merlin says regretfully.  “Bors is devising something along the lines of Baby’s First Bomb Kit, and I know Tristan is researching how to instruct a child to do martial arts.”</p><p>“And Harry just might be building a special wardrobe for her at his house,” Eggsy tells him.  “He insists that he’s the only one that can teach her how to dress and act like a lady.”</p><p>“We are quite lucky,” Merlin murmurs, tracing his finger down the baby’s cheek.</p><p>“We are,” Eggsy agrees, kissing his omega’s forehead and then that of his daughter.</p><p> </p><p>Two days later every employee at Kingsman receives an email from Eggsy, which includes a picture and the following text:</p><p>
  <i>Eggsy Unwin (Galahad) and Hamish McNair-Unwin (Merlin) are pleased to announce the arrival of Kingsman’s newest addition, Vixen Annabel Unwin, born October 28, 2020, at 8 lbs, 4 oz.</i>
</p><p>The enclosed photograph shows a sleeping baby clad in footie pajamas with a fox hood.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>